lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
Krabs
Resembling an overgrown crab without the pincers, Krabes are one of the strongest monsters in Lyoko. Krabes have four large, jointed, scythe-like legs, allowing them to easily climb any surface, though they rarely do so. In the episode "Plagued", three Krabes were able to walk effectively on a surface tilted at a 90° angle. They appear to bear a higher level of independence than most of Xana's monsters, and may also have the best aim. The Krabe's Eye is on its back, making it difficult to hit. However, the Eye is massive compared to other monsters, and thus easy to hit from above.There were a couple of times where the eye was not hit to destroy it. Ulrich, on multiple occassions, is able to pierce through a Krab's stomach, hitting the eye from underneath. Yumi also destroyed it by slicing off two of its front legs. The Krabes have four separate weapons. Its main weapons are two tri-lasers, placed on top of one another on the front of its shell. The main laser deals 40 points of damage while the ventral laser (on their underbelly and more difficult to aim) deals 80 points of damage. Either one can be fired rapidly. These lasers have a unique visual effect. When either laser is fired, a large, upside-down flash of the Eye accompanies the firing. Its third weapon is a pulse weapon located on their stomach. Though this weapon has yet to hit a foe, it is believed to cause instant devertualization in a hit. Finally, its legs can be used as stabbing weapons for instant devertulization. The krabes have never done this in Lyoko, though. When they were sent to the real world, they used their legs to pin their victims to the ground. Krabes were the second monsters materialized into the real world, but their size caused them to destroy the scanners that produced them, limiting the total number to three. When in the real world, their lasers caused a fair amount of damage to whatever they hit, unlike the Kankrelats. They also used their scythe-like legs to pin their victims to the ground, making eliminating them much easier. Krabes normally travel in groups of two or three, though they are quite capable of defending themselves alone. However, in the episode: ''The Chips Are Down ''Xana possesses Nicolas and bugs up the Supercomputer. This caused any damage taken on Lyoko to feel real. The other bug implanted caused (It is unknown whether or not this increased Xana's power) Xana to be able to create a literal army of Krabes. Krabes take a straight-forward approach to fighting, preferring a direct assault to any form of strategy. This tends to work fairly well when they're in groups, but not so well when they're alone. When alone, they are easily tricked or avoided. Although their scythe-like legs enable them to easily traverse gaps in most sectors and walk along plateaus tilted at 90° angles, their size and limited range of vision discourages close-range combat. They are usually pitted aganist Yumi. gallery XANA_310.jpg XANA_127.jpg XANA_098.jpg XANA_082.jpg XANA_072.jpg XANA_071.jpg XANA_070.jpg XANA_069.jpg XANA_068.jpg XANA_014.jpg XANA_012.jpg Category:Monsters Category:XANA